A Child Called Sam
by LadyDutchess
Summary: We all know Picard liked Anij from Insurrection..but how far did he go?
1. A Child Called Sam

Chapter 1  
  
Beverly Crusher had been dreading this day for a long time. She knew that Anij was paying a visit to the ship after being made a Federation Ambassador. There was something about that woman that made her blood boil. Despite the fact that Jean-Luc had forgotten a date they scheduled to go spend time with that, that, thing. Beverly cooled off her temper and went to go great Anij since it was customary that she be there.  
  
As she stepped into the transporter room, she nearly ran right into Picard who was standing dead straight in front of her.  
  
"Jean-Luc, do you plan on moving anytime soon?" Beverly asked impatiently. Then she caught a glimpse around him. Standing next to Anij was a small boy. Couldn't have been older than 2.  
  
Beverly's jaw dropped and instantly was filled with fury when she got a little closer look at the boy. Blonde hair, grey eyes, and that face. There was no question who the father of this child was. Beverly shot one of her nastiest glares at the Captain and stormed out without even saying a word to anyone. 


	2. Abusing little boys

Chapter 2  
  
Down in sickbay, Beverly was fuming while doing her work. How dare that man sleep with that, that thing! She kept pacing back and forth unsure of where to go now, because she sure as hell couldn't go to her own quarters..damn for having them next to his. Normally, she enjoyed being right next door to him but today.  
  
The doors to sickbay opened and Beverly turned around not quite sure what to expect. However, she most certainly wasn't prepared for what she saw.  
  
There was the little boy standing in the doorway, looking up at her as if he was lost. Beverly's heart immediately melted for the little one. Since it wasn't his fault they did that, he shouldn't be to blame. She carefully walked over to him, trying not to send him running away.  
  
She kneeled down and tried to get near his eye level. "Hello." She said.  
  
The little boy didn't say one word, just crawled up into her arms and held on as tightly as he could. Beverly could feel him shaking all over as if with fear or extreme coldness. Yet, she knew it couldn't be cold. She picked up him and put him onto a bio-bed and started to look him over. Beverly was shocked at the multiple bruises and cuts the child had on him. Sure, her son had gotten hurt on his own, but never this much. She took out her tricorder and began to scan him. Beverly gasped at what she read on her tricorder. The little boy was undernourished and even had some internal injuries. Whoever could do this to a child deserved death in her mind. Then, she took one notice at the bottom. Yes, the boy's father was the Captain, but when she scanned him for Anij's DNA, nothing came up. He wasn't related to her at all! 


	3. A big surprise

Chapter 3  
  
Picard was pacing back and forth in his quarters. The idea that he had a son, especially one that he didn't know about, was beyond his mental grasp at the moment. Furthermore, how did Anij of all people get ahold of the child? He had never slept with Anij, even though he had debated doing that at one point in time.  
  
He stopped pacing at the sound of his door chime. "Come." He said briskly, trying all in the world to sound like nothing was bothering him.  
  
Alyssa O'Gawa walked in holding her own tricorder. "Captain, I have something I think you should see. But first, sit down please."  
  
The Captain eyed her suspiciously and started to protest. "Please sir, just sit down. I think what I have here might be too much of a shock for you otherwise." He grudgingly sat down and looked at the tricorder. What he saw there shocked him beyond anything he could have imagined.  
  
Down in sickbay...  
  
Beverly was still cradling the little boy, trying to make him feel better when Jean-Luc Picard strode in. She looked up and then turned away, not being able to face him with the pure anger that was running through her body.  
  
"Beverly," Picard said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I think I have something here you need to see. Alyssa brought it to me and it adds an interesting turn to the events that have been happening recently."  
  
Dr Crusher stood up and turned around. "What is it?" She said coldly, her normal sapphire blue eyes looking like ice.  
  
Picard handed her the tricorder and the next thing Beverly saw was the floor reaching out for her face as she fell... 


End file.
